The Lion Guard Enter the Jackal
by 21gloverboy
Summary: Kisasi the Jackal has one thing in mind for the PrideLands, and for the Lion Guard. Will he succeed in bringing the Circle of Life to the brink of chaos? Or will he bend Kion to his twisted will? Rated T for violence/language
1. Chapter 1

The Lion Guard

Enter The Jackal 

By Gloverboy23

:

Chapter 1

:

A sleek form was making its way through the canyons of the Outlands. It was silent, never making a sound as it hugged the darkest corners of the stony walls.

The network of the canyon, gorges, and caverns didn't bother this particular animal. He knew how the Outlands worked. The light here in this land was dim, a perfect cover just him.

He was a Jackal. And his name was Kisasi.

But he was not like other Jackals of his kind. He was a bit larger, as all adult Jackals were, but he was not normal. He had a lean body, strong and kind of shifty-looking. He was proud of these traits for he had gotten them from his father. His fur was darker tan then most Jackals and he had tufts of fur on his elbows. His eyes were dark-green, and they were not friendly to say the least. They gleamed like dark rubies in the shadows, regarding anything as foolish and insignificant.

Kisasi had come to the Outlands a few days ago after the incident in which the Hyenas had attacked the queen of the Pridelands. A stupid thing to do. Jackals, like himself, were never foolish enough to go after a lion. Much less the queen of Pride rock.

But the Hyenas had.

Kisasi could still remember seeing Janja and his clan go flying across the sky, and suddenly back into the Outlands. The reason for that was the Roar of the Elders.

Kisasi knew of the roar. He had heard about it from his clan years ago when he was still just a pup, back when the Pridelands were still Mufasa's kingdom. Before Scar and the Hyenas took over. The roar, he remembered, was a powerful force that only the second-born cub of the royal family can inherit. It was powerful enough to keep enemies away and send them flying, or destroy anything in its path. It even had the power to move water back!

That kind of power, in the paws of a cub, made Kisasi's fur bristle. But it was not in fear. He didn't like the thought of that roar being used on any predator trying to survive.

The Lion guard. He growled softly to himself, but remained calm. Kisasi hated the fact that a new guard had been established to protect the Pridelands and the Circle of Life. Sure, predators like himself could hunt anywhere else and not starve, but the Pridelands had great resources. The guard were just a bunch of holier-than-thou fools. The Circle of Life wasn't going to be out of balance just because a few plant-chewing idiots wondered into the Outlands by accident. And the guard?! They weren't even made-up of lions, just a Hippo, an Egret, a Cheetah, and smelly-nasty Honey Badger!

Kisasi viewed all of them as insignificant and unimportant. Except for Kion, the leader of the Lion guard. His use of the roar was what sent Janja and his clan flying. And what had turned it into the Dark Roar of the Elders that day. Kisasi didn't think it was possible for the Roar of the Elders to become dark and powerful enough to cause the earth to shake. But it had happened. And the aftermath of it was beautiful. Barely any of the trees had survived the blast, and the ground had open up into a great hole. That kind of immense destruction, if used in the wrong paws, could end the Outlander's way of life.

Or end the Pridelands way of life.

Kisasi had thought his plan through carefully, as he had done so for weeks. The time was right to act upon it. He just needed to get out of the Outlands and into the Pridelands without being seen.

* * *

It had not been easy attacking the Antelope herd at all. The damn things had scattered everywhere and had kicked-up a great cloud of dust and dirt. Kisasi had only managed to grab a young faun and drag it away into the passage leading back into the canyon, its pitiful bleats calling out for help. And that was exactly what he wanted.

He had been fortunate enough that the herd of been grazing near the border of the Pridelands. There had been no sign of the Lion Guard yet and he wanted to make sure that he was not far away from the canyon. The little gazelle's bleating kept on going as he dragged it along by its leg, passing the skeletal remains of other victims who were foolish enough to wonder into the Outlands. The territory he was in right now did not belong to any other animal at the moment. That was good. The last thing he needed was to run into a mangy Hyena out prowling.

Jasiri was one such Hyena he did not want to encounter. She was agile, cunning like a Jackal, and could use fighting moves with her paws that were almost impossible. But that fact alone didn't bother him. It was the fact that she was friends with the Lion Guard. What kind of Hyena befriends a lion like Kion? It just wasn't right.

Kisasi arrived at a junction in the canyon and turned left. The little Gazelle kept on bleating.

"That's right," He growled through clenched teeth. "keep on calling for help, little one. It will make it so much easier for the guard to find you."

A few minutes later he had found the spot that was high enough off the ground, which would be perfect for his plan. The cliff was a good sudden drop. It was so high that a fall would mean death. But the position and area was open. Kisasi didn't worry about that. He placed the faun right near the edge of the cliff and let go of it. The little Gazelle hesitated for a brief second, as if waiting for Kisasi to make a move. He didn't. Kisasi's intent was not to kill the little Gazelle out-right, leave the body, and eat it later. No. He wanted to use the faun as bait.

Bait for what reason? To pick a fight with the Lion Guard? No, not with the whole guard. Just Kion. The others were not important. Bunga was a fool, and smelled like the back end of a dead an elephant's rear. Fuli was vain about her speed, as cheetah go, and never slows down to be attacked. Ono was a pesky feather-brain who pecked a lot, and was a nasty little spy in the sky. And Beshte was nothing more then a fat tub of goo of muscle, who was often scatterbrained.

Broken Rock was where he wanted to face Kion... alone. It was a little far from where he was, but he was sure he'd be able to pull it off. But first...

He turned to the gazelle, his eyes narrowed menacingly as he approached it. "Now, little faun, I can't have you running off on me now." He said, licking his lips. "So I think you should stick around."

Kisasi lunged and, jaws open, bit down hard the gazelle's foreleg.

* * *

:

:

 _ **This is my first TLG fanfic! Give me a review and let me know if you have any ideas for any more chapters**_

:: _ **Kion(C) Disney JR.  
Kisasi All Rights Reserved.  
 **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.  
All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**  
 **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!  
Ar** **twork and OC Characters** **© Me****_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

::

Kion and the guard entered the Outlands as quietly as they could. Ono was keeping his eyes out for any sign of the gazelle that was taken from Swala's herd.

It was a shock when they were told that a single Jackal was responsible for the stampede, and for taking that young gazelle.

Ono, who was the keenest of sight in the guard, hadn't seen the cause of the stampede because of the dust cloud that had been kicked-up by the panicking Antelope. But he had seen the Jackal drag away the fawn into the Outlands. Unfortunately...

"Hapana!" Ono shouted. "Kion! Everyone! I don't know which way that Jackal went. There's a problem up ahead."

And he was right. There was fork right in the middle of the canyon that went in four directions.

Kion couldn't believe this. The Jackal could be anywhere with that Antelope by now.

"Hevi kabisa!" Kion gaped, shaking his head. "We have to hurry. Everyone, we gotta to split up. We'll take different paths. Bunga, take the right."

"You got it, Kion!" The young Honey Badger said with a salute. He dashed away into the left fork.

Good-old Beshte decided to go with him. "Wait for me, Little-B!" He called after the departing Badger.

Fuli took the middle. "Don't worry, Kion, we'll find that Gazelle! Huwezi!" She sped down the canyon, leaving a trail of dust in the air.

Now it was just Kion and Ono. The young egret landed beside him.

"It looks like the right path is last one we've haven't tried yet," Said Kion. He sniffed the ground and found the scent of the Gazelle, and the Jackal. "I got the gazelle's scent, Ono. Can you do a fly-over and scout ahead?"

Ono nodded and did a short salute before taking to the sky. "Affirmative!"

Kion was now alone, but he was sure he could handle one Jackal. After all, he and the guard had combated against Reirei and her clan before. This lone Jackal would be no different.

It didn't take him long to pickup the Jackal's scent, which led him deeper into the canyon. This part of the Outlands Kion knew. It led straight to Broken Rock and past it, a little further, was a cliff. Why the Jackal would bring the young Antelope here, he did not know. Was it a trap? If it was, it was quite a smart one. He was alone, the guard had split-up, and it would take them a while to rejoin him.

But Kion wasn't worried. After all, he was the _fiercest_ of the Lion Guard, and its leader. He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Kion had finally reached Broken Rock. The place was just has he had remembered, back when his sister had foolishly trusted Janja and the other hyenas, and had almost paid the price. It was lucky for her that he and the rest of the guard had arrived just in time.

He looked around. The whole area was composed entirely of jagged rocks and high walls of stones, and there was only a small amount of light. The rock in the middle, which was named broken rock, was split into two halves. The ground he was standing on was cracked all over, and there were no plants that grew anywhere in the vicinity.

Kion knew that this place was a neutral territory between the Outlands and the Pride Lands, despite it technically being part of the Outlands.

Something rustled nearby and Kion was instantly on alert. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of the Jackal. He looked around, but couldn't see it. But its scent was alive, and close by.

"Where are you, Jackal?" Kion called out, his voice loud and demanding. "You can't hide forever!"

There was a sudden sound of pebbles shifting... right behind him! Kion turned around fast and came snout to snout with the Jackal, who grinned wickedly.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Kion jumped back away from him.

"Oh, I have no intention of hiding from you, baby-cub. Ha ha ha ha!" The Jackal chuckled with a smug little smile.

Kion could not help but feel very uneasy about this guy. This Jackal was not like the other Jackals who lived in the Outlands. He was taller then Goigoi, and a bit more leaner. But it was his eyes that caught his attention. They were cold, uncaring and had a sinister feel to them. There were shadows around his eyes that casted a dark look upon him. His fur was a darker tan then most Jackals too.

Kion, not wanting to show any hint of fear, growled at him.

"Tsk tsk, you didn't even know I was behind you, huh?" The Jackal asked.

"No!" Kion shot back. "No, I knew you were there behind me the whole time...Jackal."

With a slight chuckle, the Jackal began to circle Kion. "Oh, I'm a Jackal for sure. You lions of the Pride Lands think you're so clever, but in the end you're small-minded beasts."

That comment made Kion growl. Small-minded?

"Now, I know why you're here, little baby-cub..." Said the Jackal knowingly.

Kion cut him off with a soft growl. "The name's Kion. Not baby-cub."

The Jackal stopped circling. He snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Fine. Kion, I know why you're here in the Outlands. You're here to save a pitiful, poor little Antelope from the big-bad Jackal, is that about right?"

Kion nodded firmly. "If that's all right with you... Jackal. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

The Jackal rolled his eyes. "Ooh, aren't you demanding. The name's Kisasi. Tell me, are you enjoying your stay in Outlands? I bet it's nice to be the leader of the Lion Guard... and have every animal look up to you in the Pride Lands. Out here, in this place, nobody looks up to no one."

"You know that I'm the leader?" Kion asked him, which earned him a smug smile from the Jackal.

Kisasi chuckled. "By reputation, yes. The mark on your arm, the mishmash of animals with you. You're like a start of a bad joke. Funny. I thought only lions were suppose to be in the lion Guard."

Kion retorted. "And I thought that Jackals all stayed together. Or are you not a part of Reirei's clan?"

Kisasi growled in disgust. "Don't you dare lump me together with that pathetic piece of stinkin' Outland trash, Kion. She and Goigoi are an embarrassment to Jackals everywhere. And that goes for their oversized little brats."

Kion was a little taken aback by Kisasi's outburst of disdain.

"I am a loner," Kisasi said, licking a paw. "Why would I ally myself with fools like that."

Wanting to change the subject, Kion spoke up. "I came here for the gazelle, Kisasi, not to hear about how your not in Reirei's clan."

Kisasi stopped licking his paw and let out a harsh laugh. "Ha! As if that is going to happen. That Antelope is mine to hunt in the Outlands!"

Kion stomped his paw. He growled. "Well, I'm taking it back to the Pride Lands! Now step aside or else!"

Kisasi fixed Kion with a steady gaze. He smiled challengingly. "Or you'll what? You'll use the Roar of the Elders on me?"

"You know of the roar?" Kion questioned, raising a brow.

"Of course I do, son of Simba," Kisasi replied. "Every animal in the Outlands who have been blasted off by you, knows of your roar." He sat down, crossed his forepaws, and the challenge-like smile was gone. It was now replaced with a cold glare of accusation. "The Lion Guard may protect the Circle of Life, but at what cost? The strongest can push us around, the fastest can out-run us, the bravest can beat us to the punch when it comes to bravery, and the keenest of sight can be a damn spy in the sky next to any vulture. You may think you're heroes, but you're not. You're just bullies. Bullies trying to control and protect the Circle of Life. And you need the roar to do it."

Kion looked confused. "What are you talking about? We're not bullies!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Kisasi shot back. "And every animal in the Outlands knows it. Hyenas, I can understand why you and your guard chase them away. Janja and his clan are greedy, son of a carnivores. But Jackals? My own kind? I am quite offended. In fact, I am not pleased."

"There are other places beyond the Outlands to hunt," Said Kion. "And yes. My friends and I do chase out animals that come from the Outlands, but only because they would upset the Circle of Life. They would throw everything out of balance."

Kisasi growled lowly. "And this small, little gazelle that I took from the Pride Lands is going to throw that out of balance? Its one gazelle. It's not the end of the Circle of Life. I'm not doing it out of pleasure, I'm doing it out of food."

Kion knew that that was at least true. But he wasn't going to give in and leave. "We are going to take it back to its mother, right now. I promised Swala's herd that I would. Now tell me where it is!"

Kisasi frowned. He got up and gestured with his paw. "Get out of the Outlands right now, cub, and don't come back. And take your friends with you. Leave, before you do the stupid."

Kion did not back down. He crouched low, growling. "Kisasi, I'm not leaving here without that gazelle!"

Kisasi muttered, "Stupid cub." Then with a quick swipe of his right paw, he tossed a pawful of dirt right into Kion's face. Kion tried to close his eyes but it was too late. Flecks of sand and stone hit their mark. Coughing and rubbing his eyes, Kion stumbled backward.

Kisasi ran off yelling, "If you want that young gazelle back, baby-cub, come and get me!" He dashed away deeper into the canyon towards the cliffs.

Kion shook his head, rubbed his eyes to clear them once more, and ran after the Jackal. He growled to himself as he gave chase. He had fallen for the oldest trick in the Outlands; dirt in the eyes. It blurred his vision slightly, but only for a bit. He'd get that Kisasi back for this! He just hoped that the rest of the guard had found that gazelle and had gotten it out of the Outlands.

* * *

 _:_

 _:_

 **Give me a review and let me know if you have any ideas for any more chapters**

:: _ **Kion(C) Disney JR.  
Kisasi All Rights Reserved.  
-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.  
All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-  
Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!  
Artwork and OC Characters © Me**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:

Kisasi grinned evilly has he led Kion through the canyon. Though the cub was blurry-eyed from the dust attack, that didn't stop him from chasing him angry.

That was good.

All the more reason for his plan to work. A lion's life was violence, it came with the territory. Push them enough, and they'll get angry and do the stupid. Like loose they're temper, lash out with their claws, or even... roar. Kion was still just a cub but wasn't as credulous as his father had been at his age. No, Kion was different. The cub was too noble and respected the Circle of Life.

Well, all that was going to change here and now.

Kisasi soon arrived to the cliff. The young Gazelle was still where he had left it. Its front foreleg was still bleeding from where he had bitten it. He had placed the pitiful little thing right on the edge where the ledge was. But he wasn't about to make it easy for Kion to save. Between the cliff was a large, wide rock that he was now standing on. It blocked the view of the cliff and was tall enough so that Kion and the guard, save for Ono, could not see over it. If that damned bird warned the cub before he saw his plan come to life, he would have to think of another one of his schemes to twist Kion to his will. Luckily the bird was nowhere in sight.

Kisasi climbed up upon the rock, his back to the cliff, and waited. Sure enough, Kion came running around the corner out of the canyon passage. He was puffing hard and his eyes were still watering from the dust on his face. He walked up to Kisasi, panting.

"Afternoon, Kion," Kisasi greeted the cub in a mock tone.

Kion glared at him and decided to get right to the point. "Where's the gazelle, Kisasi?"

Kisasi just shook his head and shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. How's that, baby-cub?"

Kion growled threateningly and moved closer to Kisasi. "I am not playing these games with you, Kisasi. What did you do with that gazelle?!"

"Me?" Kisasi asked, gesturing with a paw. "I was just hunting. You know, just hunting. There is no law against that, Kion. By the way, where are the rest of your gang? Off fooling around in the canyon somewhere, I imagine?"

"Oh, they'll be here soon enough thanks to Ono," Said Kion confidently with a smile. "Then you'll have to deal with all of us."

"Ooh, I'm counting on it!" Kisasi then laughed, a sinister, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the fur on Kion's back bristle. "The Lion Guard think that they can take me on? You don't even know me."

"And we don't want to," Kion retorted. "Now, where is that gazelle?"

"Awe, the little baby-cub wants to save the baby gazelle, does he?" Kisasi asked in a taunting tone. "Well, I may just not tell you."

Kion growled, his claws unsheathed. "Where is it?!"

For a long moment they stared at each other, the air seeming to quiver with expectancy. Then Kisasi noticed dark clouds beginning to form behind Kion in the sky. He grinned. This was it. He was going to use the roar. He was about to move out of the way when Kion suddenly calmed down. His face was still angry but it looked like he was trying to hold back. Hold back the roar.

Kisasi growled. That was not what he wanted. He had to try another tactic. "What's the matter, you sorry excuse for a lion? Too scared to use your roar on little old me?"

Kion tried not to get mad at that. He had to remember not to use the roar in anger like before. He thought about using the roar in the unique way that he had done last time on Makku's float. But there was a problem. The canyon that they were in at the moment had drop-offs. One wrong move with the roar, and Kisasi could end up dead. He didn't want to use his roar to kill. He'd never do that.

"I don't want to use my roar, Kisasi, but I will if you don't tell me where that gazelle is right now." Kion growled. Anger as well as annoyance was coursing through him, and it was a great effort to keep his voice steady.

"Pity that Swala isn't here to see you and your pitiful little band fail," Said Kisasi carelessly. "She needs you and the guard right now so that everything in the Pride Lands goes back to normal. But that's not going to happen. You and your pathetic friends are not going to win this time in the Outlands, and go home happy."

"What does it matter?" Said Kion.

"What does it matter?" Kisasi spat, flexing his claws. "You and the guard, every time you beat a so-called bad guy in the Outlands, mock and cheer at their defeat! Some of us hunt for necessity, but because we go into the Pride Lands to hunt, you and the guard chase us off!"

Kion took a step back. It was true, but only because they would throw the kingdom into chaos.

"Your father, that swine of a lion, has you and a new guard established to protect the Pride Land and the Circle of Life. But it's all a lie!"

Kion forced himself to speak. "That's not true," He said, his quiet voice full of anger again.

"What's not?" Snapped Kisasi.

Kion glared up at him. "My dad is not a swine!"

Kisasi's muzzle curled into a horrible smile. "Oh, yes he is. As a cub he was pompous and naive. Not to mention stuck-up. He was also a coward as well. Too afraid to return to the Pride Lands all because he thought he was responsible for his father's death. Ridden by guilt, he ran away from his duty as the future king of Pride Rock. He left the throne in the paws of a tyrant, who let filthy Hyenas take over the kingdom."

Kisasi paused to lick a paw. Kion felt the anger beginning to resurface once again and he didn't know if he could hold it back.

"Arrogant lions like your father," Kisasi said, his green eyes glinting. "And you are so much alike these days. You strut around while other lesser animals shrink in your shadows. You, your father, you both inflict your petty rules about the Circle of Life to animals who are just trying survive their own way. And when they don't follow the rules, he calls upon you and the guard to hold his paw. All because he is a weak lion... just like you."

"My dad is not weak!" Kion yelled. "I'M NOT WEAK!" The dark clouds began to form again, faster this time.

Kisasi yelled back, "YES YOU ARE! IF YOU ARE NOT WEAK, THEN PROVE IT!"

At that very moment Kion's eyes narrowed as the wind began to blow.

Kisasi braced himself, readying to dodge.

He gave out one final tell to Kion. "PROVE IT!" Before ducking behind a large boulder for protection.

Had Kion not closed his eyes as he always did, he would have seen Kisasi move out of the way. Would have seen that it was all just a trick to bait him into using his roar.

But he didn't.

Kion opened his muzzle and the roar came out. A huge blast of wind came rushing toward the cliff. The blast hit its mark, but it was not Kisasi it hit.

A small form went flying off the ledge, and down into the canyon below.

* * *

Ono, who had returned with the rest of the guard, had seen the clouds form into lions. He knew that Kion must have used the roar. He must have won and beaten the Jackal. The clouds faded and the sky became clear again.

"Everyone this way!" Ono called to the others below. He led them to the spot where Kion was and flew down to him. Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga came running up from behind. They stood next to Kion, who was panting and looked rather winded.

"Kion, you did!" Bunga cheered, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You beat that mean old Jackal and sent him flying!"

"That will teach him not to mess with the Lion Guard!" Fuli smiled. "Now, lets find that gazelle and get back to the Pride Lands."

"Right," Said Beshte. "But where is it?"

They all looked around. Ono took to the sky again to scan the area. But there was no sign of the young gazelle. He flew back down and landed on Beshte's back.

Then a voice came from behind them. "I am afraid you Pride Land brats are looking in the wrong place."

The guard spun around to see someone standing behind them. It was Kisasi! The Jackal had been sitting right behind them. He had a smug smile on his muzzle that was quite unpleasant. It seemed almost triumphant.

"I'm afraid you all will have to go back to the Pride Lands empty pawed," He said. "And you'll have to inform Swala and her herd that you failed."

Kion and the others went into a defensive stance. But Kisasi just sat where he was. He didn't even bat an eye or flinch.

"What are you talking about, Kisasi?" Kion spat. "We didn't fail. Now where is that gazelle? I'm warning you..."

Kisasi threw back his head and laughed. It was a menacing cackle that even made Ono's feathers stand on end. "Poor little baby-cub," He said, shaking his head. "You truly can be pushed to the edge of anger, just like every other lion. Speaking of which..." He pointed a paw over the guard to the ledge. "You might want to see your handiwork, Kion."

At that Kion's face fell. He turned and ran to the ledge, stopped, and looked down into the canyon. What he saw made him whisper softly, "Hevi kabisa, no. Please no."

The rest of the guard joined him and looked down as well. And what they saw made their hearts sink. Beshte made a pained sound as his ears drooped.

Down below in the canyon, in a pool of blood, was the young gazelle. It wasn't moving as it laid on its side. It wasn't even twitching or bleating. Not anymore.

It was dead.

* * *

:

:

 **Give me a review and let me know if you have any ideas for any more chapters**

:: _ **Kion(C) Disney JR.  
Kisasi All Rights Reserved.  
-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.  
All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-  
Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!  
Artwork and OC Characters © Me**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

:

Kisasi had to smile at the looks of despair and failure on each of the Lion Guard's faces. They were still looking down upon the dead body of the gazelle in the canyon. None of them said a word.

Kisasi decided to cut the silence. "Such a pity, little baby-cub," He said with a smug smile. "You and your pathetic friends came all this way to save a life, only for it to be taken away in one foul swoop."

Fuli spun around and snarled angrily at him. "You did this! This is your fault!"

Kisasi shook his head innocently. "Hey, I'm not the one who used the roar to send that gazelle to its death. Kion did that. That is on him."

Bunga turned and growled at Kisasi too. "You probably tricked Kion into using his roar. Yeah, that's it! You tricked him!"

Kisasi's smile faded a bit as he frowned down upon the Honey Badger. "I didn't need to trick him at all, you stinky-butt little mpumbavu. Kion simply lost his temper and used his roar to try and send me flying away. It's not my fault I jumped out of the way and the roar hit that gazelle. That's on him."

Beshte spoke up as he gave the Jackal a look of utter scorn. "It was an accident. It had to be. What did you say to him?!"

"I merely told Kion," Kisasi chuckled darkly. "That his father, Simba, was a coward and a swine who ran away from his responsibilities as king, all because he thought that he was the one who caused Mufasa's death. I told him that he was also a coward and that he was weak."

Ono flew up into the air, anger etched on his beak. "Kion isn't weak! And he's not a coward!" He yelled.

Kisasi smiled again as he licked his paw. "You'll see how weak he really is when Swala and her herd find out that you all failed in the Outlands." He laughed mockingly. "Talk about heartless! She won't believe what you've done, Kion! It'd serve you right if Swala and her herd never trusts you, the Lion Guard, again!"

Kion, up till that moment, had been staring down into the canyon for the longest time. His friend's voices had been drowned out by a wave of saddened guilt. But Kisasi's voice had somehow reached his ears. The ringing that fallowed was accompanied by the red-hot hate that he was beginning to feel deep down in his chest.

Kisasi was baiting him, clear and simple. He wanted him to attack. Kion realized if that's what he wanted, it was the one thing he shouldn't do.

Kisasi continued as he sat up and began to walk in a circle around the Lion Guard. "Rage is such an invigorating emotion for a lion so young, no? Sometimes you can control it, sometimes you just can't. And poor Kion lost control."

Fuli said, "What are you talking about?" Bunga and Ono looked just as confused.

Kisasi smirked. "Control of his roar was lost, little Cheetah girl," He said. "Instead of ignoring my words towards his father, Kion lost his temper and tried to get rid of me the hard way. I simply dodged out of the way and the roar hit that gazelle. We've both lost in case you've haven't noticed. I don't get a free meal and Kion and the rest of you don't get to go home happy and successful." He stopped in front them and sat down. "Such a pity."

Kion, not wanting to hear anymore, got up and walked past his friends. He growled softly as he past Kisasi, but didn't make eye contact with the Jackal.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." he said solemnly. "We'll tell Swala what happened. I'll take the blame. I'll let her know it was my fault."

The others looked at each other with uncertainty, then followed after him out of the canyon, leaving Kisasi alone.

When the others had past him and had gone on ahead, Kion paused to glare back at Kisasi. "I don't know who you are, Kisasi," He growled. "But I won't lose control of my anger _or_ my roar again. What happened today was an... accident."

Kisasi's eyes flashed. His lips curled back, revealing his teeth in a horrible smile. "Well, you've got a bloody lie on your lips." He said. "You're a killer, Kion. Just like Scar. It's kinda funny. You two have so much in common. Hehehehehe!"

At those words Kion froze. Then he staggered, like he'd been struck. He was like that for only a few minutes until he shook his head, turned and followed after his friends.

He then heard Kisasi's voice call out behind him, "It wasn't hard for Scar to cross that line when he used his roar to kill his own guard! And it didn't stop you from killing and taking a life either! Know this; we will meet again! This is far from over!"

Kion then began to run. He ran as quickly as he could. He wanted to get out of the Outlands. He didn't want to hear Kisasi's voice anymore. Tears threatened to come out of eyes, but he held them back. He could not let his friends see him down and shaken by the words of a Jackal. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

His talk with his grandfather and mother had helped a great deal last time, but now... he would have to face Swala and her herd. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just lie. That would be wrong.

The truth was important.

* * *

Kisasi knew that his plan had gone a little south today. True Kion had used his roar to kill a life rather then save it, but the cub had failed in some way. He thought for sure that the cub would pin him on his back on the ground and then growl in his face, threatening to hurt him or worse.

But it didn't happen.

He let out a tired sigh and headed in the direction of his den.

Kion was defiant, that much he knew. He respected the Circle of Life too much. He was so forceful and fierce, unafraid to be harsh.

Kisasi's fur bristled with wicked glee. That cub would be the perfect adversary to mach wits with.

And what he had planned next for Kion and his friends would truly put them to the test. And they would not succeed.

Up above he spotted a group of vultures circling. He knew that it was probably Mzingo and his committee. They must have picked up on the scent of the freshly killed gazelle. No matter. They were welcomed to it. The gazelle was just a small prize in his plan after all.

The next idea he had would be a real cracking' good one.

* * *

It was a while before the guard had returned to the Pride Lands. Though his friends had tried their best to reassure him, Kion still was not feeling up to telling Swala the truth.

By the time they had reached the herd and told Swala what had happened, the sun was beginning to set beyond the mountains.

True to his word, Kion had taken the blame for what happened.

The gazelle leader could not believe what she had just heard. She looked down at Kion and then took a step back.

"How could you have let that happen?" She said quietly, disappointment and sadness written on her face. Just like on the faces of the rest of the herd.

The guard looked down in complete guilt. But Kion, being the leader, felt the worst of it.

"You used your roar and took the life of a member of my herd, Kion!" Swala turned her horned head away from the cub, her voice angry, sad and full of blame. "And now a mother has lost her baby, all because of you and the guard!"

Kion's ears drooped, feeling all sorts of guilt that came from Swala's words. To make it worse, her herd was giving him and the others looks of utter contempt.

"It wasn't really his fault!" Bunga spoke up. He stood between Kion and Swala. "It was that Jackal, Kisasi, who's to blame."

Swala just shook her head. "He wasn't the one who killed that young gazelle, Kion did. What good is the Lion Guard if they can't even save one gazelle from a single Jackal from the Outlands, only to have it killed by its leader?"

Kion winced.

Fuli stood by Kion's side and glared at Swala. "Kion didn't mean for it to happen! Kisasi made him mad and that caused Kion to use his roar. If you want to be angry, be angry. But he did what he had to do to try and save that gazelle."

"He didn't try hard enough!" Swala spat. "I thought that I could trust you, all of you. Instead you five have failed, and got a member of my herd killed. No matter what the Circle of Life says, you lions are all the same; murderers. And we are done with you."

With that Swala led her herd away from the Lion Guard, leaving behind a cloud of dust and didn't look back.

Kion didn't say anything after that. He just walked away from his friends, wanting to be alone.

Good-old Bunga wanted to go with him, but Beshte stopped him short. He understood that their friend needed to be alone. It was sort of what he did when his mind was troubled.

Ono, Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga watched as Kion's form got smaller and smaller through the tall grass.

* * *

:

:

 _ **THELIONGUARD(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi(C) All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:

Kisasi did not return to his den just yet. He had followed the Lion Guard, stealthily of course so that Ono would not spot him from behind. He kept to the tall grass and had remained hidden for some time until the group had returned to the Pride Lands.

From his position he could see the gazelle leader berate Kion and the guard for letting her and the other gazelles down. He didn't catch a lot of the dialog but he could tell just from watching that the young cub was feeling every single bite from her words.

When the Swala and the herd was gone, Kion went off by himself to be alone. Kisasi smiled to himself. In her eyes the Lion Guard were the bad guys now. And guilt had gotten to the lion cub. The death of a child was not something a parent ever got over easily.

And he knew how that felt. He knew how it felt as a parent to lose a cub at that age.

Kisasi began to follow Kion, but kept well back so as not to have his scent picked-up or have Ono spot him with his keen sight. As he walked he began to remember that horrible night long ago. The night his whole clan was slaughtered by Hyenas.

It had been a hard time for the Jackals who had lived on the fringes of the Pride Lands. He, being a new father, had gone to hunt for his mate and their newborn pups. Mufasa was dead, that much he knew. He was there the night the king had been proclaimed dead in a tragic accident in the gorge, along with Simba. Then came Scar's proclamation that a dawning of a new era, in which lion and Hyena came together in great and glories future.

It was not glories at all.

The Pride Lands had been taken over and soon everything was destroyed. The elephants, who had the ability to find water underground, cowardly ran away from the Pride Lands for fear of getting eaten. Food was almost totally gone. The lionesses refused to hunt for the Hyenas since the herds had moved on with the elephants. The Jackals clans had moved on as well. His mate, Zulay, had insisted that they stay since the Pride Lands were their home. But Kisasi was not having any of it. He knew that the Hyenas would soon set their sights upon the Jackals.

And it happened.

The clan had attacked in full force one night. Zulay and the pups didn't make, but he did. He mourned his mate and cursed Scar for everything that had happened.

But then he had heard rumors that Simba may have been alive. If that was possible, then why hadn't he returned to reclaim his father's throne?

The little coward. That's what he was. That's what they all were.

And he was soon going to prove that to the young prince.

* * *

Kion found a spot on high hill that overlooked the kingdom. Though it was getting late, he knew that he had to talk to his grandfather, Mufasa, about what happened.

He had called out to his grandfather a second ago, but he didn't come. The clouds were still the same and had not shown the form of Mufasa.

Kion began to worry that his action today in the Outlands had caused his grandfather not to appear.

"Please," Said Kion, his eyes trying to find a hint of the old lion. "Please grandfather, help me. I know I did wrong and it cost Swala a member of her herd, but I need your help."

But still there was nothing from the clouds. They were silent like the stars.

Then Kion heard something; laughter. It came from behind him from the tall grass. He spun around and got into a defensive stance and growled. Out of the grass, still laughing, stepped Kisasi.

"You!" Kion seethed, baring his teeth. "Why are you here in the Pride Lands, Kisasi? Get out!"

Chuckling, Kisasi sat down on his haunches. "Please, there is no need for violence," He said. He got up and circled around Kion, walking to the edge of the hill. He looked out over the grasslands with a small smile.

"Such a tragedy today, huh?" He said. "Poor Swala. I guess her herd is down one gazelle."

"Yeah, right, like you care," Kion spat.

"Correct. I don't care, baby-cub," Kisasi said with a frown. "Because I have won today. And tomorrow, who knows, I might just win again. And where will the Lion Guard be? Oh, that's right. You'll be doing the stupid to try and stop me."

"That's right!" Kion said. "Because we protect the Circle of Life!"

Kisasi shook his head. "Then why was a life taken today?"

Kion paused and frowned, unsure on how to answer.

"You sad, pathetic little cub," Kisasi growled coldly. "You thought that you and your friends were a beacon of hope for your father's kingdom, is that it? But in truth, you are just a second-born runt from your mother's womb. Who's greatest accomplishment was possessing the Roar of the Elders by accident. You are nothing."

Kion took an angry step toward him. But Kisasi remained calm.

 _ **(Music starts)**_

 **Kisasi** : Poor little cub

you have lost!

the roar it is nothing to me

run away while you can  
or you will fail again!

that power should not be yours

no to a cub like you!

 **Kion** : I lost control, that is true

but only 'cause of you

You goaded me! You tricked me!

And for that I took a life!

It was just an accident, don't you understand!

 **Both** : It's over, give it up, surrender now!

 **Kisasi** : Don't you dare exchange claws with me!

You foolish cub!

It's over

All over

for the Circle of Life

There's no victory for the Lion Guard only chaos and strife!

 **Kion** : I will not give up, you can not make me

I will fight with everything that I've got!

 **Kisasi** : If that's the case

then I don't think so little baby-cub

You are just too weak!

 **Kion** : But with my friends

we will win

We will send you packing

back to the Outlands you will go and then you will know

We are strongest when we're together

You will not beat us!

 **Both** : It's over, give it up, surrender now!

 **Kisasi** : Why not give up while there's still a chance

can't you see that I've won!

 **Kion** : It's over, you Jackal, I won't give up!

If you stand then we will defend,

till the Pride Land's end!

 **Kion** : Go back to where you came from,

under the beating sun!

 **Kisasi** : The Circle of Life's a lie

every beast in the Outlands die

out there, there is pain and fear!

 **Kion** : My roar is the only thing you all will hear!

 **Both** : It's over, give it up, surrender now

You will never be able to win, or break me down

It's over, give it up, you just can't win

 **Kisasi:** I will fight until this comes to an end

with a victory grin

And then you will know

That I run this show!

 _ **(Music ends)**_

* * *

By the time the rest of the guard had arrived at the lair, it was already dark.

Kion was inside, but was fast asleep.

Not wanting to disturb their friend from a long and hard day, they left him alone.

Kion wasn't really asleep though. He was still much awake and had only been pretending. Kisasi had returned to Outlands which was good and all, but his words had somehow gotten into his head. He growled to himself and wished he had never met that Jackal.

Kion never before met an animal from the Outlands quite like him before. He was not like Janja or Reirei, or even Makku. Them he and the others could beat and send running.

Kisasi was different. His plan had worked. He had goaded him on into using his roar as a weapon.

Kion made a promise to himself that something like that would never happen again.

And the next time Kisasi came into the Pride Lands looking for trouble, he and the Lion Guard would be ready!

* * *

:

 **The song used was from DRACULA the musical called "Zu Ende" But I had it rewritten from the English lyrics to fit this chapter.**

 _ **THELIONGUARD(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi(C) All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

:

Kisasi knew that playing risky mind-games with Kion would probably lead to the whole Lion Guard attacking him. But he wasn't too worried about that.

Though he was a little concerned. What Kion said in their little song did make sense. The Lion Guard worked together like a strong chain. Alone they were vulnerable, but separate they were easy to pick off.

Not that he was going to attack them. The other members of the guard were of no importance to him. Kion was his target.

And his next plan for the little baby-cub was going to be a cracking good one.

The next early morning brought that plan into action.

He had sneaked into the Pride Lands before any of the other animals were awake and had gone to where the ostriches were nesting. No predator in its right mind would dare mess with an overprotective ostrich mother of course. But that did not include bees.

Kisasi had found a nest of bees not too far from a grove and, carrying it carefully in his mouth, had brought it to the nesting area were the ostriches were. Then he flung the hive right in the middle of the nests and sleeping mothers.

The effect was chaotic.

The mother ostriches awoke with startling squawks of alarm. They got off their nests, flailing their wings and trying to keep their eyes closed from the stinging insects.

Kisasi then made his move.

* * *

Kion and the others had started off on their usual morning patrol. Bunga and Fuli tried to say something about what happened yesterday, but Kion was not in the mood to talk to anyone. He was still feeling down about what happen with Swala. That and his grandfather not talking to him. Maybe it had something to do about him using his roar out of anger again. Or maybe...

"Everyone! Everyone!" Ono called out as he flew down to the group.

Kion looked up. "What is it Ono?"

"There was an attack on Mbuni's flock," Said Ono. "I scanned the area and saw that Jackal, Kisasi, sneaking away."

"Him again?" Said Bunga. "How did that guy even scare a bunch of sleeping ostriches?"

"I saw a lot of bees buzzing around the flock," Said Ono, landing on Beshte's back. "He probably used them to make them scatter."

"Well, he's not going to get away with it." Said Kion. "Fuli, Beshte, I need the two of you to calm those ostriches. Ono and Bunga, you are with me. Til the Pride Land's end-"

"Lion Guard defend!"

Fuli and Beshte took off in the direction of the ostriches. Kion, Bunga, and Ono preceded to go after Kisasi.

Ono, using his keen sight, spotted where Kisasi was heading. And there was something else.

"Kion! Bunga!" He called.

"What is it, Ono?" Kion said.

"Kisasi is heading toward the entrance to Nandembo Caverns! And there is something else; he has an egg with him."

"Hevi kabisa!" Kion exclaimed. "If he gets into the caverns we might not be able to find him. Lets hurry!"

"Zuka Zama!" Cried Bunga.

Meanwhile, Kisasi had reached the Nandembo Cave entrance. He didn't go in just yet. He would wait until Kion and his friends got close enough. Lousy bees had given him a good sting, but he learned how to bear it.

Stings were nothing compared to what the guard was able to do. But since it was just Kion, Bunga, and Ono who were the threat, he had nothing to worry about.

As soon as they were close enough he called out, "Come on, baby-cub! You wanna' save this egg? Then just try and stop me." And then, with flick of his tail, he turned and disappeared into the cave, and was gone.

Kion and the others stopped at the entrance. Bunga was about to go in but Kion stopped him with a paw. "Hold on, Bunga. Ono, go and get Fuli and Beshte."

"I'm on it!" Ono replied as he saluted and took flight.

Kion turned to Bunga. "You and I will go in and try and get that egg back, Bunga. You're only one who knows how to navigate through the Nandembo Caverns."

Bunga nodded. "I'm on it, Kion. Follow me! Zuka Zama!" He dashed into the cave and Kion followed after him.

Inside the caverns were dark. The air was cold and had the smell of damp earth and stone. The tunnels were large enough for a fully grown lion to traverse through, but they were like a labyrinth. The rocks were weathered and dark gray in color, with some of the tunnels being cramped and small. But Bunga and Kion could fit through them just fine.

But there was a problem; the tunnel had an intersection. Both Kion and Bunga put their noses to the ground to pick up a scent. Within a second, they got it. It went off to the left.

Kion had a pretty good guess where Kisasi went.

Both Kion and Bunga took a quick look around for the Jackal and heard a familiar laugh coming from down the tunnel. The thought came to Kion that Kisasi was playing with them. But it didn't matter. They had to stop him and get back that egg. So they took off down the tunnel.

The ledge that Simba and Bunga had jumped before when they were in here was close by. But why would Kisasi go there? The answer came in the form of a rumble.

"What is that?" asked Bunga nervously.

Kion listened. The rumble grew louder.

"Cave in!" He shouted.

Kion pushed Bunga out of the way just as the cave roof collapsed. Tons of rock and gravel fell down, blocking Kion's way out. Rocks tumbled down from the ceiling again and poured into the small tunnel. Kion took a few steps back and fell down on his side. It seemed as if the cave-in had stopped, at least for the time being.

Bunga was not by his side. Kion felt a horrible twinge in his stomach as he got to his paws and looked around.

"Bunga!" He shouted. "Are you okay? Bunga!"

"I'm okay!" Came Bunga's muffled voice from behind the other side of the rockfall. "I'll dig myself through to get to you."

Kion looked up at the ceiling and then became a little worried. "Don't do that, Bunga. More rocks might fall. Go back to the entrance and wait for Beshte and Fuli and Ono."

"You got it, Kion," Bunga said.

"Have Beshte try and move some of those rocks, but be careful." Said Kion.

Soon the distant noise of Bunga's footsteps was gone.

Again Kion was alone. Just like last time. If he came face to face with Kisasi alone again, the Jackal would try and mess with his head. But that wasn't going to happen. And he wasn't going to make the same mistake like he had done with the gazelle.

He rounded the corner and came upon the ravine. This puzzled Kion for a second. Kisasi couldn't have crossed that, even with the egg. He approached the ledge and looked over to the other side. There was no sign of Kisasi or the egg. And jumping it was not what he had in mind.

 ** _Grrrrrrr._**

Kion looked around slowly and in the dim light, he saw something that nearly made his fur stand. Across from him, looking straight at him from a small nook, were a pair of eyes. Green eyes.

"Kisasi," He growled.

The Jackal, even in the dim light, had an unpleasant grin on his face. For a few seconds the two looked at each other without a word. Then Kisasi growled, "Baby-cub, I'd knew you'd come sooner or later. So pathetically predictable. Ha ha ha. Like a vulture to a carcase."

Kion's eyes narrowed. "I should have known you had something to do with the bees attacking the ostriches, and taking an egg."

"What was your first clue?" Kisasi retorted, flicking an ear. "It wasn't easy getting stung like that, but one learns to bear it."

"Where is the egg?" Kion demanded.

Kisasi got up and walked casually to the edge of the ravine. He sat down on his haunches and brought the egg out from behind a medium sized rock. He then placed it near the edge of the ravine.

Kion growled to himself. If he had just looked around hard enough, he would have spotted the egg sooner.

He wanted to approach Kisasi and take the egg back, by any means. But again the Jackal uttered a deep, threatening growl. Kion stopped mid step. "If you come any closer, baby-cub, I will knock this egg over the edge, you understand?"

To prove his point, Kisasi rolled the egg with his front paw toward the edge. He stopped it just at the lip.

Kion felt his stomach drop. He then glared at the Jackal. "You wouldn't dare," He growled.

Kisasi narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't do the stupid, cub. Just don't."

"It doesn't matter, Kisasi. You won't win this time." Kion said defiantly. "My friends will get here-"

"Drop it!" Kisasi spat. "I've heard it before and I don't want to hear it again."

"If you don't want to, then give me the egg and I'll leave."

Kisasi bared his teeth. The green shine in his eyes and his shadowy form made Kion uneasy.

"You've lost once, and now you're going to lose again." Said Kisasi. "This here, Kion, is a stalemate. You can't attack me with the roar because it'll only cause another cave in. You can't attack me directly because the egg and I will both fall over into the ravine. Once your other friends are here they'll try and stop me. And that will only make things worse. So there's really nothing you can do."

"I may have lost to you once, but that's not going to happen again!" Kion shouted.

Kisasi chuckled coldly. "Oh really?"

"That's right," Kion replied. "I am nothing like Scar. We have nothing in common!"

"That's where you are wrong, baby-cub," Kisasi said. "You both used the Roar of the Elders in anger."

"Only because you goaded me!" Kion shouted. "You turned my roar into a weapon and used it to hurt a life. Because of you, a mother's heart was broken and trust with Swala was shattered, and you act like it's the funniest thing to happen. I will never forgive you for this, you monster."

Kisasi stiffened. His eyes seemed to glow like a small flame. "Monster? Is that what you think? That's a relative term, Kion. To a Hyrax, a snake is a monster. We're just used to being the snake."

Kion didn't say anything. There was some truth in his words. Snakes, no matter how an animal looked at them, were always seen as monsters or top predators that would and will feed on smaller animals.

Finally he said, "Is that what you think, Kisasi? That we are all monsters?"

A frown appeared on the Jackal's face. "I'm just a scavenger and a hunter. You lions, like your family, are higher predators and are the ones who lurk in the darkness at night.

Hawks and snakes feed on smaller animals because it's their nature to do so. Would you and your Lion Guard stop them from hunting in your father's precious kingdom?"

"Only if they would disturb the Circle of Life or disrespect it." Kion replied. "Hawks know that they can't hunt in the Pride lands because we tell them that they can't. They have their own territory."

Kisasi's lip curled back, showing his teeth. He let out another grown. "You've got some nerve, you narrow minded little brat! Hawks can anywhere they want to. It's their right. The skies are free for any bird of prey because it not something that can be claimed as a kingdom. Not by any animal. And when you stop them from hunting in the Pride Lands, you don't see the consequences."

Kion ears flattened a little but he kept his voice calm. "What consequences are you talking about?"

Kisasi tilted the egg slightly under his paw. He sighed and looked rather thoughtful as his eyes half-closed. "Hyraxes, like every other rodent, can sometimes overpopulate when left unchecked. Sure you may have snakes to help with overpopulating, but hawks have a right to hunt as well. When you deny them their rights to hunt, they become desperate. That is when they come into the Pride Lands to hunt. And you and your pathetic guard try and stop them."

"Who are you calling 'pathetic'?" Both Kisasi and Kion turned to see Bunga standing in the tunnel. And standing with him were Besthe, Fuli, and Ono. All four of them went up and stood with Kion, ready to fight.

Kisasi growled. This was between him and Kion and not his brat-pack friends. No matter. He still had the egg.

Kion, now with all of his friends by his side, turned to the Jackal. "You have a choice now, Kisasi," He said. "Give up the egg and leave the Pride Lands, or we'll make you."

Beshte narrowed his eyes. "And I don't think you'd want that." He said.

Fuli took a step closer in a crouched position, like she was ready to pounce. "But we would!" She growled.

Kisasi didn't flinch. He kept a steady gaze on all five of the young tweens while also keeping his paw on top of the egg. Kion noticed and quickly held out a paw to stop Fuli.

"We can't chance it, Fuli," He said in an undertone. "He'll toss the egg over the side."

"That's right, little baby-cub," Kisasi sneered. He started to tilt the egg back and forth like he was playing a sick game of dare. "Order your friends to keep back or this goes splat."

Bunga and Beshte backed off with Ono. But Fuli and Kion stayed where they were.

Kisasi then had an idea. He turned to Fuli and grinned.

Fuli glared at him and growled. "What are you smirking at, Jackal?"

"Oh, nothing, cheetah-girl," Kisasi said coolly. "I'm just curious about how it's like for you."

"For me what?" Fuli snapped.

Kisasi smiled at her as his eyes flashed. "How it is like for a cheetah like you to be taking orders from a lion."

* * *

:

 _ **THELIONGUARD(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi(C) All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

:

Kisasi couldn't help but smile at the expression on Fuli's face. It was both a mixture of surprise, and outrage.

"What did you say, Jackal?" Growled Fuli.

Kisasi narrowed his eyes. "I said how does it feel taking orders from a lion? Particularly a lion cub?"

"What? I do not take orders from anyone!" Fuli spat.

"Oh yes you do, little Cheetah-girl." Said Kisasi in a mocking tone. "You and your kind represent independent animals that need no lion larding over them. Yet, here you lot are, bowing down in the dirt like pathetic worms to a beast that sooner chase you off your own prey then look at you."

"You don't know anything about my kind!" Snarled Fuli.

"That's right!" Added in Bunga. "What do you know?

Kisasi cast him a dirty look. "I am talking to the Cheetah, stinky-butt badger, not you." He said in a deadly calm. "Keep your bloated tongue between your teeth, and keep it there. In other words; shut your mouth."

Bunga glared, insulted, as Kisasi turned back to face Fuli.

"I know enough about you Cheetahs that you value your speed above all else," he said. "You're vain about it, you boast about it. But the one thing you don't have is pride."

Fuli felt her stomach do a flip-flop. "We do so have pride!" She shot back.

Kisasi shook his head as he balanced the egg under his paw ever so slightly near the edge. Kion and the others flinched a little when he did this, fearing he would drop it over and into the darkness below.

"No, you don't," Kisasi said in a condescending tone. "Otherwise you wouldn't be hanging around with a second-born runt, a fat tub of goo, a feather-brain know-it-all, and a stinky-butt badger. The only reason any animal in the Pride Lands acknowledges you as a member of the Lion Guard is because you pal around with the son of Simba."

The expressions on the guard's faces showed how much Kisasi's words had gotten to them. Beshte scowled, while Ono puffed up his feathers at being called a know-it-all. Bunga didn't look all that offended at being called stinky because that's what he was. But he was angry that his friends were called out and being insulted. Kion growled, enraged by the Jackal's disrespect of his friends. So did Fuli who took a step forward towards him.

"You got some nerve saying that, Kisasi!" There was no mistaking the seething anger in the young cheetah's voice. "I joined the Lion Guard because I am the fasted in the the Pride Lands! And I don't boast about it and I'm not vain either."

"Well we all know that's a lie." Kisasi retorted bluntly.

"And," Fuli continued. "I didn't join because Kion is the son of Simba. I joined because he is my friend, and the Pride Lands need me."

Kisasi let out a derisive yawn. "My, my, you truly are pathetic, aren't you? The Pride Lands need you to protect it? You're a bigger fool than I thought you were, cheetah."

"What?!" Fuli bared her teeth. But Kisasi merely lifted a paw to point past the guard's backs.

"Out there," he said. "A poor, little animal is in trouble. You five have to go and save it. Why? Because you five fools have an obligation to protect the Circle of Life. But what about what happens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Beshte asked. "What do you mean?"

Kisasi cocked an eye. "I'll tell you what it means," he said. "Another animal could be in trouble and you won't be around to save it from danger or from another predator. You all will fail, just like you'll fail now-"

Kisasi stood up and, with a cruel line around his muzzle, promptly kicked the egg over the edge. There was horrified, heart-wrenching moment as the guard watched the round-shaped object disappear from view. A few seconds later there was a smash down below in the dark. It was faint, but the guard heard it. The egg was gone.

"NO!" Beshte screamed.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Kion yelled.

"It was just an egg!" Ono shouted.

"You'll pay for that!" Bunga growled, flexing his claws.

Kisasi merely just licked a front paw, indifferent from the guard's outbursts and fury. "Oh please," he said. "You five Pride Land brats knew that you weren't going to win today. You think I was just going to let you win? Ha! I don't think so."

"It's not about winning or losing!" Kion spat. "It's about protecting the Circle of Life!"

"THE CIRCLE OF LIFE IS A LIE!" Kisasi shouted, looking suddenly quite maddened. "I've witnessed first-paw on how you lions and other animals of this kingdom have treated the delicate balance. When Scar took over the Pride lands, he let the Hyenas take over. Any prey they came upon they quickly devoured, leaving nothing for us Jackals and other scavengers. When Aminifu and Ma Tembo's herd moved on, due to the lack of food, the other herds went with them. They cowardly ran away out of fear of being eaten! Soon all the Pride Lands, your grandfather's kingdom, Kion, went to ruin. They didn't care what happened to the land at all. They didn't care about the Circle of Life!"

The lion Guard fell silent.

Kion tried to contemplate on whether this was true or not. He had never really asked Ma Tembo about what happened in the Pride Lands when Scar took over.

"Your father, that coward," Kisasi breathed at Kion. "He stayed away from the Pride Lands and refused to return to claim it, leaving it to a false king."

"My father is not a coward, Kisasi," Kion snarled. "He came back to the Pride Lands, overthrew and defeated Scar, and became king."

"Oh really? And how long did that take him? Tell me that!" Kisasi spat sarcastically. "When he grew a big mane, and a pair between his legs?"

Bunga suppressed a laugh while the others glared at him. It wasn't funny to them. It sounded so crass.

"After today, Kion, I'll be having a word with your father at Pride Rock." Kisasi announced. "I'm sure the Lion Guard won't be a bother when that happens."

Kion thought about that, while also trying to keep his anger under control. All the remarks that Kisasi had said about his father burned in his stomach. He wanted to say no, but knew he couldn't. By law, any animal was allowed to have an audience with the king. That is if it was on peaceful terms. And what Kisasi had just done was not peaceful.

"What?" Fuli interjected. "Whoa! Wait a minute. Hold on. You just destroyed an Ostrich egg, and now you want to go to Pride Rock to talk to Simba? I don't think so."

Kisasi gave her a cold look. "I don't care what you think. That's not up to you, Cheetah-girl," he spat at her. "That's up to Simba. Your king."

Fuli hissed as the hairs on her back arched up. Kisasi ignored her and turned back to Kion. "I will tell your father of my crimes, Kion," he said. "You have my word on that as a Jackal."

Kion and the others still looked uncertain. Kisasi had shown them that he was capable of being cold, ruthless, and arrogant. And he could be manipulative as well. Kion found that out firsthand. He didn't trust Kisasi. But his father's law was law, no matter what.

* * *

By the time the afternoon was seeping into late evening, the guard had escorted Kisasi back to the Outlands. The Jackal had left willingly but done so at his own pace. Ono had kept a keen eye on him just in case he tried something.

It was agreed that Kisasi would meet with the king the next day. Zazu had also agreed to escort Kisasi to Pride Rock. To Kisasi, this would be an interesting meeting.

The only one who was not looking forward to this was Fuli. She was still angry after what happened in the caverns. And how they had failed to rescue the egg. Needles to say, the ostrich mother of that egg was not happy with the Lion Guard's failure.

For over a minute the guard had to endure the angry wrath of the mother who blamed them for losing a member of her unhatched babies. Beshte, Ono, and even Fuli and Bunga felt like they had again failed to defend and maintain the balance of the kingdom.

Kion, now wanting to talk to somebody with wisdom, went off by himself away from the others. He had to talk with his grandfather. About Kisasi, and about how he had lost control of his roar.

He had found a spot on a small ridge behind some bushes and sat down. Looking up to the sky he called out, "Grandfather Mufasa?"

There was a rumble and the ghostly apparition of Mufasa appeared in the clouds. The old king looked down at Kion, his face showing no hint of emotion. He didn't say anything. He just watched Kion and waited for him to speak first. The only word that did come out was a simple question.

"Why?"

"Your asking why I didn't speak to you the other day, Kion?" he said slowly, his voice showing a small hint of disappointment. Kion nodded, his ears drooping. "You used the roar out of anger again, Kion. You allowed the words of Kisasi to get to you."

"I know, grandfather," Kion said. "He just made me so angry when he called my father weak and a coward. When he called me weak-"

"You lost your temper," Mufasa said. "And you used the roar, intending to prove to Kisasi that you were not weak. But kion, at that moment, you were weak."

Kion was taken aback by that. "What do you mean?"

Mufasa frowned ever-so slightly, but kept his voice gentle. "Kisasi used his words to goad you into getting angry, Kion. You could have just walked away, and none of your friends would have thought less of you for it. You could have just ignored him and left the Outlands with that young gazelle, but you didn't. Instead you got angry and used the roar from that anger. And in doing so, a life was taken."

Kion felt a twinge of guilt hit him again. And what his grandfather said was true. He could have just walked away and ignored Kisasi, but didn't.

"Kisasi may have said horrible things about your father, about my son," Mufasa continued with a hint of scolding. "but those were just words, Kion. You didn't have to listen him. I don't blame you for being angry and wanting to protect your father's pride. But you can not lose control, no matter what others say."

Kion gave that some thought and realized his grandfather was right. "Kisasi told me that he wants to speak to my dad," he said. "After everything that he's done, do you think we should let him?"

"I think it would be wise to let him," Mufasa said. "Kisasi is a dark and unhappy jackal, Kion. He has reasons for being what he is. He had lost both his mate and pups."

"What?" Kion was little surprised by that little piece of information. So he asked, "He never mentioned a mate or having any pups. How did that happen, grandfather?"

There was pause. Mufasa looked directly into his grandson's eyes, as if asking him to forgive him for something. "It was partly my fault, and the fault of your father."

Kion raised his brows with a sudden acute interest and worry.

"Kisasi and his small clan lived on the fringes of the Pride Lands, back when I was king," Mufasa continued, "The Jackals back then respected the balance of the Circle of Life. Kisasi was young, a new father and with a mate. Unlike Hyenas, Jackals were not much of a problem in the kingdom. They gave me no reason to chase them off since they followed the law and took only what they needed. So I gave the clans my word as king that no harm would come to them. But then Scar had me killed. And your father, who was still just a cub, ran away. When that happened, Scar became king and allowed all the Hyenas to hunt whatever they pleased; even the Jackals."

"Hevi kabisa," Kion gasped. "Grandfather, is this true?"

Mufasa solemnly nodded his great head.

* * *

:

 _ **THELIONGUARD(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi(C) All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

:

Kion could not believe what he was hearing. His own grandfather was blaming himself for what happened to Kisasi's family?

No, that wasn't right.

There were so many things he wanted to ask, they rushed through his head all in a spin.

Mufasa decided to say something. "When I was killed by Scar, Kion, any promise I made with the clans were broken. The Hyenas took over and hunted needlessly, even when they weren't very hungry. The Jackals also had to hunt as well. But they, like the others of the Pride Lands, soon became the victims. Kisasi's small clan was hunted down and devoured. He alone survived, cast out of the Pride Lands and even the Outlands. He left, never to return... until now."

"But that still doesn't give him the right to do what he does," Kion said. "He can't just-"

Mufasa cut him off. "It does give him the right, Kion. Your father had his own way of grieving, but he had friends like Timon and Pumbaa to help him when he was a cub, and your mother. Kisasi had no one when he lost his mate and pups. And that led him down a dark path."

Kion's ears drooped a little. "But Kisasi blames Aminifu and Ma Tembo for abandoning the Pride Lands. He even blames my dad."

"He is partly right about that," said Mufasa. "your father had stayed away for so long that he had forgotten me. And he had also forgotten who he was himself, Kion. I will admit that I was a little disappointed in him too. But he had taken his place in the Circle of Life as the rightful king. But when Kisasi needed a king, I wasn't there... my son wasn't there."

Kion glanced up at his grandfather with a questionable look. "So what am I suppose to do about Kisasi? Just let him meet with my father to talk?"

Mufasa nodded. "You'll hear things from his point of view a little more, Kion. But you mustn't look upon him in anger. Look upon him with pity."

Kion raised an eyebrow. "After everything he's done?"

"Kion, If you show him sympathy for his lose it will show him that animals in the Pride Lands do care." said Mufasa knowingly. "Show him that you understand what it means to loose a loved one."

Kion let out a tired sigh, and then nodded. "I'll try, grandfather."

 **::**

Elsewhere in the Outlands Kisasi was on his way to Reirei's cave. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the wind and no sign of life apart from a scorpion that had scuttled into a crack in the rock wall. He had already gone to see Janja, a meeting he did not like in the slightest. The clan, even being among them, had made him feel as if he wanted to lash out at all of them for just being Hyenas. To slash their throats and make them all bleed until the vultures feasted on their flesh.

Pity that was not a reality. Though they were just teenagers and couldn't hunt anything that moved fast, they were strong.

He had remembered what he had told the Hyena, about his next plan in the Pride lands. And it would involve him.

Now he had to go to Reirei and tell her of his plan as well. In all truth, he was not comfortable in going to see her. Once or twice in the past Reirei had caressed his bottom chin with her tail as a reminder that she would have had him instead of Goigoi long ago. Back when Zulay was still alive. He shuttered at the thought of being that things mate. Reirei was not for him. She was never for him. Zulay was about something and was interesting. She was beautiful and strong, and also had once respected the Circle of Life.

He remembered darkly that it was that kind of respect that got her and the pups killed by the clan. Zulay had trusted Mufasa, and so did he once. But when Scar and the Hyenas took over, everything changed for the worse. Reirei and her clan had done the smart thing and had hidden in the Outlands during those bad times.

But Zulay had refused to leave their home on account that their newborn pups had not opened their eyes yet. And that she was weak from giving birth with hardly any food to give her strength. He had gone off to find food for her. And that was the last time he ever saw her and the pups.

Kisasi shook his head and growled to chase those memories away. That was past, this was now.

He soon came upon the home of Reirei and her clan. There were a few pups here and there lazing about. As he got closer, they caught sight of him and quickly scattered with yips of alarm. One of them he recognized, Dogo, dashed into the den. A moment later he came out with this mother Reirei, followed by Goigoi who was half asleep.

"Well, well, look who has graced us with a visit." Reirei said in an almost nervous tone. "Kisasi, it's good to see you again-"

"Spare me, Reirei." Kisasi replied sardonically. "You can dismiss with the pleasantries. I'm not here for any social calls or mercy visits, got it? Have a seat."

Nodding her head Reirei and Goigoi sat themselves down in front of him. Dogo and the other pups stayed close to their parents.

"As you all well know, I was able to get Kion into using his roar the other day to kill that young gazelle. I trust your clan had a good meal, Reirei?" said Kisasi. "Provided that Mzingo's parliament of vultures didn't pick the carcass clean."

"No, of course not." said Reirei thankfully. "And we are grateful for that, but why the generosity?"

Kisasi smiled. "Like you said once before, Reirei, there is just no justice for Jackals anymore. The Lion Guard have proven that time and time again. Though it comes to no surprise."

"What do you mean?" Goigoi said.

Kisasi growled at him, his eyes narrow. "I'm an easy Jackal. A gentlemen of fortune, says most beasts who know me. But it makes me sick at heart to see you and your clan lose to a bunch preteen Pride Land brats."

Goigoi shrunk back and said nothing.

"You have disgraced yourselves by letting the Lion Guard chase you away from the Pride Lands," he icily continued . "And you call yourselves Jackals? You're pathetic."

Reirei, feeling insulted, growled at him. "It's not easy hunting in the Pride Lands you know. Kion and his friends always ruin our plans. And we can't exactly fight them, Kisasi. We are not that strong."

"And that is why I am here, Reirei," said Kisasi calmly. "The opportunity to hunt in the Pride Lands will come to you and your clan tomorrow when I meet king Simba."

Goigoi ears perked, both from surprise and from being woken up by the prospect of hunting. "What kind of opportunity is that?"

Kisasi rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "To fill your empty bellies, of course. Simba will have the guard at Pride Rock to probably make sure I don't try anything funny. That's when you can make your move."

Dogo and the pups perked up their ears too.

"There is still a problem with that," said Reirei. "Ono is the keenest of sight. As soon as we make our move into the Pride Lands, he'll spot us from the sky."

"That's what bushes are for, Reirei." said Kisasi in bored voice. "Use those to your advantages. Ono can't see through brush, and you know it."

Reirei still didn't seem sure. "Why are you doing this for us, Kisasi, really?"

Kisasi licked his paw before answering. "Your clan was once a friend to mine, Reirei. Zulay, may she rest in peace, was your friend. I just thought that maybe your clan deserves a win this time. She would have wanted it. Even though you tried to go behind her back to try and get me."

Reirei stiffened and her mouth twisted as though she had swallowed a fly.

"What? Now I admit that was interested in you, Kisasi, but I would never-"

"Indeed. You never did. Goigoi was your second choice. Zulay picked me to be her mate. We just clicked is all."

"Yeah but-"

"Enough!" said Kisasi impatiently. "Like I said, I'm not here to reminisce about the past. Tomorrow your clan will go into the Pride Lands and chase around a few animals to get the guards attention away from Pride Rock. I'll handle the rest."

"The rest of what?" Dogo asked.

Kisasi leered down at him with a smile most unpleasant. Dogo's ears drooped again as he hid behind his mother's foreleg.

"Now, now," Kisasi purred. "That would be telling now, wouldn't it?"

 **::**

The next morning Kisasi made his way into the Pride Lands, heading in the direction of Pride Rock.

To meet him were Kion and the rest of the guard, who had met him at the boarder. They were acting as... escorts. But Kisasi wasn't fooled. They were there just to keep an eye on him.

Kion was walking beside him.

"I see your father hasn't wasted his time getting you five to hold his paw," Kisasi sneered.

"What's that mean?" snapped Kion defensively.

"I mean he has you five kids already doing his dirty work by escorting me to Pride Rock when I can perfectly get there on my own."

Kion let out a soft growl, but calmed himself. He had to remember not to take Kisasi's bait. That's exactly what he wanted. He decided to take a different approach.

"I just thought that maybe you wanted some company, that's all." Kion said innocently.

Kisasi kept on walking, said nothing. But Kion could see the confusion on the Jackal's face. He decided to be a little more bold.

"I guess it must get pretty lonely out there in the Outlands, huh?"

Kisasi considered the question and shook his head slowly. "Not for me," he said stiffly. "I don't have a clan anymore. So what's the point? And I don't need one neither. I turned out, didn't I?"

Kion raised an eyebrow. "Turned out how?"

Kisasi growled and turned his head sharply to glare at him. "Are you trying to be smart with me, cub?"

Kion stopped in his tracks, shrinking back a little from the Jackal's growl. Fuli, tensing, looked as if she was ready to come to his aid.

Kion said quickly, "No. I'm Just asking how you turned out. If I met an animal who was all alone with no clan, I'd feel pretty sorry, is what I would feel."

Kisasi got really quite for a moment. His muzzle wrinkled. "Well, baby cub, do not waste a sorry on me," he said coldly. "No beast in this kingdom ever felt sorry for me or my kind, and I in turn never felt sorry for them. Sorry is something I can do without, cub."

Kion didn't know what to say to that.

Kisasi continued on with a short huff.

* * *

: _**Let know what you think should happen next. I'll see what I can work out.**_

* * *

 _ **THELIONGUARD(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi(C) All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **-All Fan Art is Copyrighted to their owners.**_

 _ **All the materials contained in my deviantART gallery may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

:

A few minutes went by as the group came upon Pride Rock. Kisasi was silent during the walk and Kion thought that maybe he may have pushed his luck with the Jackal.

Grandfather Mufasa did say that he would hear his side of the story, so he would have to wait and see what would become of the meeting.

They climbed up upon the rock path, and waiting for them near the entrance of the den was Simba, Nala, and Kiara. And beside her were her friends Tifu and Zuri.

Kisasi eyed them for a second before he sat in front of the two royal lions, keeping his gaze only upon Simba.

Kion and the others stood nearby in case anything went wrong.

Simba approached Kisasi and sat down. The Jackal's green eyes bore into the king with such intense hate that it made him take a step back, but only just a little.

"Kisasi," said Simba after a long silence. His gaze was steady and direct as it took in the Jackal's appearance. "I've heard that you wanted to have a word with me. But after what I've heard about you and the things you've done, I don't think this should be allowed."

Kisasi sat motionless, green eyes fixed on him. "You will hear me out, Simba." he said sharply. "I really don't care what you've heard, but this is happening now."

Simba narrowed his eyes at the Jackal. "All right. Why did you want to speak with me?"

Kisasi closed his eyes, took a breath, let it out slowly, then looked up at Simba. "Three years ago you ran away from the Pride Lands, Simba. Three long years this kingdom needed a king, other then Scar. But you were not here. That lion, your uncle, allowed the Hyenas to take over the Pride Lands and ruin everything. Us scavengers had to live a meager living because you weren't hear to claim the throne. Where were you, Simba? Tell me!"

He glowered at Simba, his jaws working. Bunga started to interrupt, but Fuli told him to be quite.

"Oh, that's right." He continued in a sardonic tone. "You were off fooling around in a lush jungle far away with a pig and a rat!"

Bunga suddenly became angry and defensive. "Hey!" he shouted, waving a clawed fist. " You can't talk about my uncles like that!"

"Bunga!" The shout this time came from Simba and not Fuli. The young Honey Badger took a step back after he saw the warning look on the king's face. "Stay out of this." he said sternly. Bunga did so as he moved back amongst his friends, but glared at Kisasi.

Simba cleared his throat as he turned back to Kisasi who was licking a forepaw nonchalantly, as if the interruption didn't happen.

"Continue, Kisasi," he urged.

Kisasi blinked and then narrowed his eyes again scathingly. "Well, as I was saying, you left your father's kingdom in the paws of a false king. Animals were dying! But did you care? No you did not, your majesty.

Three years with no worries in a paradise must have been grand for you, huh? You could have come back, but you didn't.

And because you didn't return my mate, Zulay, was killed by the Hyena clan.

My two pups were killed as well."

Simba looked shocked by this. "If this is true, then why didn't you leave the Pride Lands soon..."

"Why?" Kisasi spat. "There was nowhere else to go, that's why. Zulay insisted that we stay. And like a fool I allowed it." He breathed slowly and looked away. But his voice was now full of loathing. "I walked around for days and for months asking myself "why". I realized that it was all your fault, and the fault of every lion in this kingdom that ever ruled it."

Simba didn't know what to say. He felt that there was some deep truth in what Kisasi had told him.

But then he felt that he should say something to defend himself, and his father. "Kisasi, I understand that you are angry with me." he said gently. "But you must also understand that I was just a cub when my father died. Scar convinced me that I was responsible for the stampede. I was frightened that my mother and my pride would think me a murderer if I went back home. They would have killed me for what I'd done."

Kisasi snorted and shook his head. "Is that really what you'd think they'd do?" he said.

"It's what I thought," said Simba. "But it was Scar who had done the dark deed. If I had known he was the one responsible, I would have returned sooner to help my pride, to help my father's kingdom.

But I didn't.

I stayed away out of guilt. And my life in the jungle was not all grand as you say, Kisasi."

Kisasi narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" he growled.

Simba's voice became a little sullen. "Some nights I couldn't sleep. I would have nightmares. I carried a lot of my guilt with me as a cub back then. But my two friends helped me. Timon and Pumbaa eased my guilt and their lifestyle helped me forget about my past. But deep down I still felt that it was my fault.

But then Nala found me and she convinced me to go back. I returned and overthrew Scar. The Pride Lands became whole again."

"Yeah, but you were a little too late to return, weren't you?" Kisasi retorted savagely. "Three years too late to help the lesser animals who needed a king the most. So many waited for you to return, even though they thought you dead. And then you suddenly return out of the blue? What do you want for your effort, Simba? A prize or something?"

Simba shook his head. "No, that's not it! I can't change what's happened, Kisasi." he said earnestly. "I want you to understand that I'm sorry for what happened to your clan, I really am."

"If you really are sorry, then let my kind back into the Pride Lands." Kisasi growled. "Let us hunt what we need to survive so that we don't go hungry. Oh, that's right; your son's Lion Guard won't let us because of what Reirei and her clan did at the kupatana celebration. Am I right?"

Simba as well as Kion and the others were all taken aback by the Jackal's outburst. But then Simba's voice became low and fierce.

"What Reirei and her clan did was a bold-faced lie to my son and the guard. Kupatana was a celebration of peace. She and her clan attacked the animals during the celebration and the guard stopped them. From that day on they were no longer welcome in the Pride Lands. That went for all Jackals who would disturb the Circle of Life."

Kisasi's eyes went wide and his voice also became fierce.

"Simba, look around you and your kingdom, okay. The Circle of Life is constantly being disturb, and you don't see it. None of you lions who ruled over this land ever did!"

Simba bristled and growled low. But Kisasi went on, unhindered by the king's growl.

"We Jackals have a right to hunt wherever we want. Following the Circle of Life won't protect us from larger predators nor feed our empty bellies. The Outlands do not follow the Circle of life, Simba. Janja and his clan do not follow or respect the Circle of Life. Speaking of which..."

He paused and pointed a paw at Ono, who was perched on Beshte's back.

"Shouldn't the feather-brained twit be doing his duty by being the keenest of sight?"

Ono, looking offended and insulted, suddenly realized that the Jackal was right. He should have been keeping an eye out.

"Hapana!" he exclaimed and then he took the sky, his wings flapping quickly. Using his keen sight, he scanned the Pride Lands and let an alarmed squawk a moment later. He flew back down to the others.

"Kion! The Hyenas and Jackals are in the Pride Lands, and they're attacking the Gazelle and Zebra herds!"

"Hevi kabisa!" Kion gasped. He turned to the others. "We have to stop them. Let's hurry! Till the Pride Lands end..."

"Lion Guard defend!"

Kisasi watched them go with an unpleasant smile on his muzzle. Simba noticed and cleared his throat loudly so that it got the Jackal's attention.

Kisasi looked at the king and saw a hint of suspicion on his face.

Oh, if only he knew that the Jackal's meeting with him was not just about his matters, but an elaborate diversion.

A diversion to get the Guard away from Pride Rock as soon as he had given Mzingo the signal, which was when he had licked his paw.

The next step in his plan was standing right beside Kiara and her mother.

All he had to do was wait till the two Hyenas he chose got to Pride Rock.

:

* * *

 _ **Note: My computer's internet is not working so any written work you may want to read won't be uploaded until this matter is settled.**_

* * *

 _ **Kion(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **All the materials contained may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_

 _ **Artwork and OC Characters © Me**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

:

The Lion Guard had raced off to the savannah to stop the vicious attack on the Pride Lands. Just as Kisasi had hoped they would do.

The Jackal watched from Pride Rock as the five brats pathetically and predictably went to save the day. He chuckled because it was kind of sad, really. They try so hard to be heroes, and look where it gets them.

Apart from the rest of the four, Kion was the only one in the guard he wanted to target. All he had to do was use the right bait.

He turned back to Simba.

"It seems your son and his little gang are going to have their paws full, your majesty." He said coolly.

Simba growled and narrowed his eyes. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Kisasi yawned derisively, waving a paw. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling."

Simba bared his teeth and growled more threateningly. Kisasi merely just scuffed at the lion's attempt of intimidation.

He walked past Simba, caressing his tail under his chin as he went, and sat himself at the tip of Pride Rock.

"Then I'm afraid that this meeting is done," Simba said finally. "Leave Pride Rock, Kisasi. Now."

But Kisasi did not move. Neither did he leave. Instead, much to Simba's surprise, he threw back his head and laughed. It was a deep, malignant laugh that made Simba's back fur prickle.

"Why are you laughing?" Simba demanded.

"From where I am sitting, Simba, I can see far and wide across the Pride Lands," Kisasi said calmly. "I can see that your son and his guard are rescuing animals from the Hyenas and Jackals that are causing chaos in your kingdom. Pity that your kingdom is full of cowards."

"What do you mean by that?" Simba snarled.

"Your subjects down there depend on the Lion Guard to save their pathetic little lives," Kisasi said coldly, his focus still on the savannah. "Why depend on a bunch of kids to save their skins? Haven't they tried to stand up to predators from the Outlands before?"

"Well, they..." Simba fumbled to try and find the right answer.

"You don't have an answer, do you?" Kisasi growled, cutting him off. And there was no humor in his voice this time. "Your kingdom is full of animals that will never stand up for themselves, save for Crocodiles like Makuu and his float. But every other animal down there, Simba, will run just to save themselves. They need your son and his friends to chase off their enemies so they can have things go back to the way they were."

Kisasi licked his lips and turned to face Simba with a cold and hard stare on his face. "But I know the truth. There is no going back once they give up hope. That makes you, the Pridelanders, weak. The Outland animals will come after them in the night, and none of them shall have the strength to resist our claws and fangs for long."

"The Pride Lands will always be full of animals that will never give up hope," said Simba, his voice loud and strong. "The Lion Guard will see to that!"

"The Lion Guard, your son, has changed things for worst for us Outlanders!" Kisasi snarled, gnashing teeth. "Hope does not exist in the Outlands, only here in the Pride Lands. There was never hope for any of us."

"Maybe if you'd follow and respect the Circle of Life..." Simba began to say but Kisasi cut him off.

"The Circle of Life is a lie!" Kisasi shouted as he turned around to face Simba, shaking with rage. "I've watched how your so-called Circle of Life works, Simba. It's life or death. It's a delicate balance of nature that can be brought to its knees should one thing go wrong. Well, it went wrong for me. I lost my mate and pups all because of your so-called ideology and your cowardly absence."

For a long time Simba neither spoke nor moved. Kisasi's hackles were still raised and his eyes were narrow.

Finally, Simba spoke. "I'm sorry that I was a coward, Kisasi, but now I am the ruler of my father's kingdom again. I can't make things right from what happened in the past, but you can."

"How?"

"You can move on."

Kisasi scuffed. "How can I move on knowing that your son holds the greatest weapon the Pride Lands and Outlands has ever known? A mighty roar giving to him by the Great Lions of the Past that can give water to any dry place in the Outlands. Or destroy an entire savannah or an enemy in one fell sweep."

"You think my son would use his roar to destroy or even kill?" Simba asked, surprised.

"It wouldn't be the first time that a lion used the roar to destroy, now wouldn't it?" Kisasi sneered knowingly.

Simba's voice became low as he spoke. "Scar did not respect his gift from the Great Kings, Kisasi. He let the power of the roar go to his head, and in doing so he thought that he should be king. He was wrong. He lost that gift the moment he wanted to overthrow my father. His guard refused and Scar became so angry that he used his roar to destroy them. And in doing so he lost that gift forever."

"The same will be for your son," Kisasi said. "He already used it to take a life. And when he uses it a second time to do it again, just you wait and see. He'll lose that power forever. Then there will be no Lion Guard."

"That is not going to happen." Simba said.

Kisasi smiled devilishly, showing his teeth. "Oh, it's going to happen, Simba. That is why I've setup your son and the guard to go after the Hyenas and Jackals because I knew that they couldn't resist playing the heroes. By now, Kion and his friends out there are on the savannah are making Rairai and Janja sorry for trespassing in your kingdom. They'll drive them off again, congratulate each other on a job well done, and come back here to gloat to me that my plan didn't work, and that I should be on my way as well."

"So this _was_ your plan after all." Exclaimed Simba.

Kisasi licked his paw. "Ah, you think you figured it out, huh? Well I got news for you, your majesty; the attacks were not even part of my main plan."

Simba's ears flattened as he bared his teeth. "Then tell me what was it. Tell me now!"

Kisasi merely just kept on licking his paw, his eyes never meeting Simba's. Snarling, Simba crouched down and prepared himself to spring and pin the insolent Jackal on the ground, to make him talk.

But before he could do that, he felt something suddenly sting him on his left hind leg. He yelped, jumping a foot in the air before backing away from the ledge. Looking down he saw a small Scorpion scuttling away from his leg and disappearing over the rock ledge and out of sight.

"A Scorpion? How..." Simba staggered, like he was loosing balance on all four of his paws. His vision was becoming unsteady, his head swimming.

Kisasi stopped licking his paw as he leered at Simba. Then he smiled a wicked grin and Simba suddenly knew in that moment before the world went blurry.

Kisasi's sinister voice was echoing in his ears, as if he was monologuing him into a deep sleep. But Simba tried to stay awake has best he could.

"Feeling a little woozy, your majesty?" Kisasi said casually as he stepped away from the ledge and began to walk around Simba. "I just love the Flat rock Scorpions in the Outlands, don't you? Their venom is low in toxicity, which is a shame. But it will knock you out for a least an hour or more. Oh, Simba, you've failed the Pride Lands. I think Mufasa and your grandfather Ahadi are to blame. All the rulers of the Pride Lands have failed this kingdom. Mufasa, who was betrayed by his brother and blood. Scar, who foolishly thought that murder would get him the throne and a bunch of ladies, and finally you, Simba. The cowardly little baby-cub who ran away in fear and sadness. All because you thought you were responsible for your dear, old daddy's death in that stampede. What a pity."

Kisasi continued to circle Simba. The king had finally let the venom take over and all he wanted to do was sleep. Everything was going dark.

"But defeating Scar and gaining the throne and having a family didn't change you at all. You became overprotective of your daughter, you banished Zira and her clan for supporting Scar. It just gave you an excuse. A way for your past to justify your actions in the present. And now, dear sweet majesty, it's time for you to take a little nap. Sweet nightmares."

Simba's vision clouded over and he knew no more. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of Kisasi's cruel cackle.

:

The guard had rounded up the Jackals and Hyenas in a tight group, ending it with Kion using his roar to send them all flying right back into the Outlands.

Though there had been a few casualties in the herd, the Lion Guard had done their best.

Ono didn't think that he had done his best. All he did was peck at a few heads from the Jackals and keep a look out. After he had seen all the bodies of the herds members that were lost, he felt like he had let the guard down. Why hadn't he, the keenest of sight, been doing his duty of keeping an eye out for trouble?

"That takes care of them," Panted Fuli. "Now let's head back to Pride Rock and see how the meeting is doing."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the meeting, Fuli," Ono said from the air. "I can see Kisasi coming back this way. And I can see something else at Pride Rock too."

"What is it, Ono?" Kion called up to him.

Squinting and using his ability, Ono saw the still form of Simba on the ledge. He wasn't moving.

Ono dove back down to the others shouting, "Hapana! Everyone! Everyone! King Simba is laying on the ground at Pride Rock! He's not moving!"

"What?! Ono, is he okay?" Kion desperately.

"I'm not sure, Kion. He wasn't moving."

Growling in anger, Kion took off in the direction where Kisasi was while shouting back to his friends, "I'm going after Kisasi. You guys get back to Pride Rock and see how my dad is doing. Hurry!"

"You got it Kion!" Bunga called back.

The four of them raced off across the savannah to help the king. As soon as they were gone Kion sped toward Kisasi, his anger rising. If that Jackal had hurt his dad...

He stopped for a second, thinking. No. He couldn't use the roar in anger again. It was probably what Kisasi wanted him to do. Whatever the case maybe, he knew that the Jackal had worn out his welcome in the Pride Lands.

Kisasi meanwhile was smiling to himself as he made his way to the Outlands. He had met up with the two Hyenas, Nne and Tano already, and they had told them that the two targets they were sent to get from Pride Rock were on their way there as they speak. Everything was going exactly as planed.

Suddenly he let out a yell of surprise as a sudden weight slammed into him and he fell to the ground with a grunt. He growled, but then he was silenced by a paw pressing his head into the dirt while the other three kept him pinned to his stomach.

"Got ya', Jackal!" Kion growled into Kisasi's ear.

Then the wight of lion cub left him. Kion stood in front of Kisasi, glaring down at him. Kisasi glowered right back at him, showing his teeth.

"It's over, Kisasi!" Kion growled. "Your plan didn't work, and Reirei and the Hyenas have been sent back to the Outlands. I think it's time for you to leave and go home as well."

"So, you figured it out?" Kisasi sneered with a little smile.

Kion replied, "Let's just say that Cheezi and Chungu have big mouths on them."

"Well guess what, baby-cub? It's not over yet!" Kisasi growled. "I still have one more plan up my paw. Two little consolation prizes whom you failed to notice were gone. And soon they too will join that dead gazelle!"

Kion stood there staring at Kisasi, uncomprehending.

"I see you have not figured it out yet, Kion." Kisasi said with a smug smile. "Well, let me explain to make it easier for you." He stood up and sat down on his haunches.

:

 _ **Note: My computer's internet is now working so any written work you may want to read will be uploaded soon.**_

 _ **Kion(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **All the materials contained may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_

 _ **Artwork and OC Characters © Me**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

:

Kisasi smiled wickedly as he and Kion circled each other. He had just explained what he had done; who the two consolation prizes were.

"So you see, Kion," He said. "I used the Hyenas and Jackals for a distraction to get you and your friends far enough away from Pride Rock. Then I had a Flat rock scorpion named Kupooza give your father a good sting."

Kion gasped, while trying not to sound totally petrified. "You brought a scorpion with you? How?"

"Why, I had him follow me, of course." Kisasi answered him with a laugh. "From underground so that Ono would not spot him from above. I then had him hide under Pride Rock and wait for my signal to sting your father. And it worked with spectacular effect."

Kion bared his teeth. "If anything happens to my father I swear-"

Kisasi cut him off. "Oh, don't worry, baby-cub. Your daddy will live." he said. "The poison in Kupooza's sting will only keep him knocked out for a few hours. Trust me, if I wanted your father dead, I would have gotten a Black Mamba to bite him. But even I wouldn't be so foolish to mess with that sort of creature. Beside it's Tifu and Zuri you should be concerned about."

"Tell me where they are!" Kion demanded.

Kisasi narrowed his eyes. "No. I don't think I will."

Kion growled and leaped at him. Kisasi dodged away from the cub and then took off running back towards the Outlands.

Kion gave chase but was losing ground to the Jackal in spite of his training he had done with Fuli. But he had to try and save Tifu and Zuri. They were his sister's friends. And members of his pride. He would save them alone if he had to.

Anger boiled in Kion's stomach like a heat vent. Kisasi was the cause of all of this. He had enraged the cub into using his roar in anger, resulting in an innocent life to be taken. The Jackal had tossed over and destroyed an unhatched Ostrich's egg without a single thought, only spite him and his friends. Then he had a scorpion poison his father and orchestrated an attack on the Pride Lands.

And now he had kidnapped Tifu and Zuri and had taken them into the Outlands to do... who knows what.

Kion sprinted on, desperate to reach the Outlands, find Kiara's friends, and put a stop to Kisasi once and for all. He lost sight of him but the Jackal's scent did not dissipate. He finally reached the edge of the Outlands and quickly scanned the canyon floor. He soon spotted Kisasi and it looked like he was getting farther away, heading deeper in the direction of the sulfur vents.

That was where he had to go.

* * *

A few minutes later Kion had arrived. But Kisasi was nowhere to be found so he went deeper into the canyon.

Tifu and Zuri were here somewhere, they had to be. He felt sure there ought to be a Hyena or a Jackal nearby, sure their absence was an ominous sign, and his feeling of foreboding increased as he passed by more vents, but no Hyena or Jackal appeared though.

He soon came upon a narrow space between two rock walls. He squeezed through them and found himself among another area full of steam vents. And sitting at the far end, waiting for him, was Kisasi. The Jackal stat still like a stone. And in the dim light and with the steam vents blowing every few seconds, he looked like a sinister beast that blended in with the shadows.

Slowly Kion approached him.

For a time the two looked at each other without a word. Only the sound of the steam vents could be heard. Finally Kisasi spoke; "Once again, Kion, you come before me alone. And once again you are pathetically predicable. Just like a moth to a flame."

Kion growled at him. He answered back; "You have Tifu and Zuri here in the Outlands. Where are they?"

Kisasi merely just licked his paw again. "Maybe they're here, maybe they're not," he said. "I don't have to answer to you."

Growling, Kion unsheathed his claws. But the Jackal didn't seem worried or bothered. He expected this. If he was going to find Tifu and Zuri on his own and rescue them, then that was what he was going to do. But first he had to get through to Kisasi. He had to remember what his grandfather had told him.

Then Kisasi took a sudden step forward, his eyes narrowed and ears drawn back. "Why do you insist on trying to protect the Circle of Life..." He seethed.

"That's not why I'm here. I'm trying to save Kiara's friends!" Kion growled back. "I also know what it's like to lose somebody close. You're just doing this out of revenge for the loss of your mate and pups."

Kisasi snarled threateningly. "Don't you dare mention my family in front of me, cub!" He spat. "They were the victims of Mufasa absents from the Pride Lands, and your father's cowardice. Your granduncle, Scar, and you are no better then the rest of the royal family!"

"That's not true!" Kion yelled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "My family is nothing like Scar!"

Kisasi's back fur bristled. "He used his roar to kill his own guard, Kion." He said coolly. "Will you do the same to me? To finish me off?"

Kion, stunned, shook his head. "I would never do that. Now, where are Tifu and Zuri?"

Kisasi smiled wickedly, and then crouched low to the ground, snarling, "They were never here, Kion. I only told you what you wanted to hear. Those two are still at Pride Rock, safe and sound. Which is more then you are going to be!"

Kion quickly assumed a defensive position as the Jackal leapt at him, jaws wide. He dodged out of the way of the forepaws and teeth and countered with a swipe of his paw. The blow knocked Kisasi side ways but not for long. He shook his head and lunged again, snarling and snapping. Kion struck back, blow for blow.

Kisasi darted around the cub and tried to pin him to the ground. But Kion back-kicked him and sent him sprawling to the dirt. Snarling, Kion leapt at Kisasi and slashed him in the shoulder with a clawed paw. Kisasi yelped in pain as he felt the cub's claws rake him. But that didn't stop him. He leapt at Kion again, biting the cub hard on the nape of his neck. Kion cried out as he was lifted to his paws, and then thrown across the ground near one of the geyser vents.

Kion quickly got to his feet and moved out of the way, just as a rush of hot steam burst out of the hole. He had no time to catch his breath though.

Kisasi slammed his body into him and knocked him to the ground in a cloud of dust. A paw then him pinned him to his back and he felt claws digging into his chest. Kion struggled to get up but it was no use.

Kisasi growled down at him, his teeth bared. Then he spoke in a low voice, his hot breath right in the cub's face. "Such a disappointment, Kion. I tried to warn you, baby-cub. But you refused to listen. And still you and the your guard continue to try and protect the Pride Lands. Why? Why do you fight?"

Kion narrowed his eyes. "Because," He breathed sharply. "I have something worth fighting for." And with that one last once of strength, Kion butted Kisasi has hard as he could in the snout. The sudden blow to the muzzle sent Kisasi reeling backward, yelping. The hit had made him bite his own lip. Kion saw blood drip to the ground.

Maddened, Kisasi snarled and leapt at Kion again. Kion danced out of the way and shouted, "Can't you see all the animals that you are hurting?!"

Kisasi shouted back, "You lions will never understand! You haven't suffered the way I have..."

"We have!" Kion cried, staggering a bit from the headbutt. "My whole family suffered because of what Scar did. I never got to know or even meet my grandfather. My dad lost his father. You lost your family. Don't you see, Kisasi? We are... are the same."

Hearing that only made the Jackal more enraged. He hissed back in fury, "Don't be a fool! We are not sisi ni sawa, Kion!" He charged and leapt into the air, claws ready to once again slash at Kion.

Kion, having enough, leapt into the air as well. He had his own claws out and he decided it was time to end this fight.

For a split second they met in midair. Then the blows struck. For split second, nothing happened. Then, at the same time, they both landed on all four of their paws, their backs to each other. Neither of them moved or even spoke. Then Kisasi winced, staggered, and looked like he was about fall over to the ground. But he didn't. Instead, Kion was the one who fell over on his side.

Strong as he was, Kion was no match for the adult Jackal.

Kisasi turned around and approached Kion's still form. The cub's eyes were closed but Kisasi could see that they were stirring. Kion groaned and tried to get up, but a paw came down on his back to stop him.

"My family meant so much to me," Kisasi panted, blood dripping from his bitten lip. "And the Hyenas took that away. Only you and your roar can end them for good, Kion."

At those words, Kion's eyes opened wide. He was completely shocked by what he just heard. He struggled out of Kisasi's paw and stood to face him, his mouth open in disbelief. He finally realized what this was all about.

"So, that's it?" Kion said, surprised. "That's why you went to all this trouble? You just wanted me to use my roar to get rid of Janja and his clan? Why?"

"Because," Kisasi replied, licking his injured paw. "You have done that before. Back to when your mother was attacked by the Hyenas, you got so angry that the roar caused an earthquake that shook the Pride Lands to the bone. That kind of power can end the threat of every Hyena in the Outlands for good. And you know it."

"You know that I can't do that." Kion said gravely. "Beside, I wouldn't use my roar in that way again."

Kisasi sneered. "What way?" He spat. "What, your moral code as the leader of the Lion Guard won't allow for that kind martyr? Is it too hard for you, Kion, to cross that line?"

"Yes!" Kion yelled, his voice shaking. "Great kings of the past, it is. When the Hyenas threatened my mother I got so angry I wanted to make them go away forever, to make them disappear for good. But I lost control, and in the end I almost hurt my mother and my friends. From then on, I couldn't bring myself to use my roar in that way again."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Exhaling, he kept his voice calm as he continued. "And you are right about Janja and his Hyenas, Kisasi. All I've ever wanted to do was to make them go away, to use my roar to finish them off. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about it, but if I do that, if I allow myself to go down that dark path like Scar did... I'll lose the roar forever."

Kisasi wavered at those words a little. Kion then approached him until he was nose to nose with the Jackal. He fixed him with steady look. "Is that why you did all those awful things, Kisasi?" He asked.

Kisasi growled but nodded. "If you want to protect the Pride Lands, Kion..." He advised, backing away. "You have to be the kind of beast who can make the hardest decisions."

"Well, I've made my decision," Kion said as he turned to leave. "I'm not going to use my roar to kill. Even if you trick me into doing it. I am sorry for your loss, Kisasi. But I am not some weapon for you to use whenever you feel like it. I am the leader of the Lion Guard. I will never be like Scar."

Kisasi let out a soft growl at the departing lion cub. "So be it, Kion..." He said coldly. "Leader of the Lion Guard." He watched the young cub limped out of the canyon, pass trough the passage arch, and was gone.

Kisasi remained where he was in the geyser field, the greenish smoke obscuring his body until only his shadowy form was left. The smoke soon vanished, and the shadow of the Jackal was gone.

:

 **(Note) This will be the last chapter until the prologue is written later.**

 _ **Kion(C) Disney JR.**_

 _ **Kisasi All Rights Reserved.**_

 _ **All the materials contained may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-**_

 _ **Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!**_

 _ **Artwork and OC Characters © Me**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

:

The fight with Kion had Kisasi thinking that night in the Outlands. In his den he had slept very little, too worked up over the fact that Simba's son had flout-out refused to use his roar to end the Hyenas once and for all.

The cub was young but not soft-witted like most animals he had encountered in his life. He was strong-willed but not all that hard to push.

Kisasi was strong too. Being strong helped him. It helped with his loss of his family. That and being angry and vengeful.

He sniffed back the cold that he felt upon his snout as a light breeze blew past his den. He didn't mind the crisp wind. It was like him. Uncaring and cold.

What he did care about was that his fight with the Lion Guard was over. He done what he had set out to do. He had tried to corrupt Kion and had failed. The stubborn lion cub's refusal to use his roar to eliminate the threat of the Hyenas was greatly upsetting and frustrating. Why couldn't he see that with his roar he could end Janja and his clan for good.

Kisasi growled to himself in self loathing. What was he thinking? Relying on a lion cub. They were all the same. And he was a fool to think that the son of Simba would ever use his gift from the Great Kings of the past to rid the Pride Lands of his most hated enemy. That only proved that all lions and Hyenas were all the same.

He knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep if he kept on brooding about it. So with no other choice, Kisasi got up and left the Outlands and went back into the Pride Lands to find the only animal that would understand him.

It didn't take him long to find the large and ancient baobab tree. Though it was night he was sure that the resident of the tree was home, and hopefully still awake.

"Rafiki?" He called up to the branches. "Rafiki, I know you are still awake. Can you hear me? I must have a word with you."

There was a sudden rustle of branches above. And then he heard a dull thud as a figure landed before him.

There stood Rafiki the old baboon himself. Though to Kisasi he looked sort of like a mutated Mandrill then a baboon. An oddity just like himself. Though it was odd for an animal such as him to carry around a stick with gourds.

"Ah, I see dat I have a visitor dis' night," said Rafiki as he rubbed his goatee chin. "Kisasi the Jackal. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Kisasi didn't smile. He didn't feel like he could. "No Rafiki." he said. "It has been too long since we've seen each other. Not since..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Rafiki understood. He nodded and gently placed a hand on the Jackal's shoulder. "Since your poor Zulay and your pups were lost to you." he said solemnly. "I am greatly sorry for what happened, Kisasi." And then he suddenly whacked Kisasi on the head with his staff.

"Ow!" Kisasi yelped, backing away and rubbing the spot where he was hit. "Why'd you do that for?"

"For not letting go of de past, Kisasi!" Rafiki yelled. "I thought that after your family died you'd would have let go of your hate. But you didn't. You've held on to the pain of your past for too long, and look what's happen. And now I hear that you even tried to use Kion and his roar for your own gain. On top of that you had a scorpion sting Simba! Why did you do dis?"

"Because I wanted to show the Pride Land animals that lions like Simba and his royal family are just as ruthless and evil as Hyenas," said Kisasi, viciously. "To prove to them that all lions are the same. And that the Lion Guard can't defend the Pride Lands from anyone from the Outlands, even me."

Rafiki shook his head. "Oh, Kisasi."

"I only did what I had to do!" Kisasi spat. "The Pride Lands are full of cowards who rely on a bunch of kids to save the day. But they couldn't stop me. I showed them that even the Lion Guard leader can be pushed hard enough to use a great gift to take a life. I showed them that they can't save a life, even when that life hasn't even hatched yet. And now I've shown them that I can trick them into misdirections and traps. That's what happens when they face-off against a superior beast."

Rafiki pointed a finger at Kisasi's nose. "You are not superior, Kisasi."

"Yeah, I get that," Kisasi retorted back. "But you have to admit that I was able to push Kion to the edge."

Rafiki glared at him, tightening the grip on his staff. But then he softened and let out a low breath. Wanting to change the subject, he then spoke to Kisasi in such a calm manner that it took all of the tension out of the air. It kind of reminded Kisasi of the way Zulay always seemed to have the ability to make him calm whenever he was angry.

"I understand how sad it must have been for you, Kisasi." he began. "You spent all those years walking around in circles wondering why. Why did it have to be your mate and your pups? But there is no sense in asking that. It happens. I'm sorry."

Kisasi looked away and let out a sigh. "They were in my life for such a short time," he said. "I felt like my heart had been torn in two. I thought Mufasa's law was going to keep us- them safe."

"Scar murdered his own brother to gain the throne, Kisasi." Rafiki said. "What laws that were put down, Scar did not follow. Where you hoping that the new king would simply let the Hyenas spare the Jackals?"

Kisasi bowed his head, said nothing. Then he made a sound like wounded animal. To Rafiki it was a sad sound. After a moment, Kisasi raised his muzzle, and he looked like an animal that had lived a life of misery and loneliness for years.

"I thought that Scar was going to spare us. That we'd be safe from his Hyenas." Kisasi's voice sounded like it was breaking.

"No animal in the Pride Lands was safe, Kisasi," said Rafiki. "Scar let the Hyenas loose upon the kingdom, they over hunted, and everything was destroyed."

"Don't you think I know this already!" Kisasi snarled. "All that is in the past."

Rafiki asked, "Then why are you still living in the past?"

"I'm not!" Kisasi shot back. "I'm trying live, here and now in the present."

"Well, you're not doing a good job of it." Rafiki said. "Instead of being concerned about what was and what was past, you should focus on the opportunity you have now. The question is what are you going to do? Are you going to go up in life, or are you going to go down?"

Both Kisasi and Rafiki didn't say another word to each other for a long while.

When he spoke again, Kisasi's voice was calmer. "I don't know if I'm ever going to move on with my life. Not while the Hyenas in the Outlands still live."

Rafifi nodded in understanding. "Ah, so I've heard. You want Kion to use his roar to destroy the Hyenas, don't you?"

"He has a great gift, Rafiki." Kisasi said. "A gift that could end the threat of the Hyenas once and for all."

"Kisasi," Rafiki spoke gently. "Kion can not use his roar in dat kind of way. If he should, he would lose the roar forever. Just like Scar had."

"In what way?" Kisasi rasped derisively. "All he has to do is open his jaws and roar. End of story. They are only Hyenas! Filth from the Outlands who only want to bring chaos to Mufasa's kingdom."

Rafiki frowned. "The way I see it, Kisasi, you are the one who is bringing chaos to _Simba's_ kingdom."

Kisasi's muzzle curled back, fangs bared. "I?" he exclaimed. "I only want Kion to- I just-"

Rafiki cut him off with a soft knock on the head with his staff again. "The roar of the Elders is not a weapon for you to use, Kisasi." he chided. "Nor is Kion to be used just so you can have your revenge."

Kisasi growled and turned away. "Then there is nothing else to talk about. I am done with this kingdom."

Rafiki raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked.

Kisasi began to walk away. "I've set out on what I've come here to do, Rafiki." he said. "I expected better from the son of Simba, and from the Pride Land animals. I couldn't manipulate the cub or make him see things from my point of view. And though I have caused chaos here, there will be others far worse then me."

And without another word, Kisasi's form disappeared into the darkness of the grassland.

* * *

Kisasi didn't know where he was going, but it was better then staying in the Outlands where the Hyenas were. And where Reirei was either.

It was probably better that he leave both lands anyway.

Though had confronted the Lion Guard and came out far better then any other animal did, he still had been denied everything. Even his revenge.

Now there was nothing left for him to do except leave. He didn't want to make his peace with anyone. Especially with the king.

No. It was better if he'd just simply leave.

He had reached the boarders of the Outlands a while later. He paused. He turned to take one last look at Simba's kingdom. He could make out the small speck that was Pride Rock, far in the distance.

Deep down he hoped that one day a proper ruler would take the throne. Not Kion. The cub was not king material and he already was a leader of the Lion Guard. He couldn't have both.

Simba, at present, wasn't doing a bad job at being king.

Kiara though was still young. But she would make a proper queen one day, if she didn't end up like her father.

The Pride Lands would ever sheltered from the outside world, that much was true. The Lion Guard would keep that land safe till the end.

But he knew that the animals there were relying on not themselves, but on a bunch of kids to protect them. And that probably was going to go on for a while.

Of course, who knew how long that would last.

::

 ** _(Note) This will be the last chapter until the epilogue is written later._**

 ** _Kion(C) Disney JR._**

 ** _Kisasi All Rights Reserved._**

 ** _All the materials contained may not be reproduced, copied, tubed, edited, published, transmitted or uploaded in any way without my written permission.-_**

 ** _Please do not re-use or redistribute! Please feel free to comment!_**

 ** _Artwork and OC Characters © Me_**


End file.
